Spencer & Toby: Goofballs
by JustAssumeIt'sSpencer
Summary: Spoby after their break up.
1. Chapter 1

Shortly after the events of Over My Dead Body.

Slamming the door shut, Toby stood back to have one last look at it. He reached out longingly and stroked the shiny metal. Parting with it didn't seem to be as simple as he'd thought it would be.

You treat that truck like it's your baby, he remembered her saying. Of course it was his baby. Nothing else could make him feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like her in his life. The moment he saw this baby he had told her he loved her. Looking at the truck now all he saw was Spencer running away from him.

Toby pulled himself away and started to make his way to the Hastings house. The door opened and Spencer came out on to the porch, caught by surprise to see him.

"Toby...what are you doing here?"

"I uhh need to...", he began.

Spencer nervously peeked over her shoulder and shut the door behind her."My dad's at home. I don't think it's a good idea for you to come inside. Sorry".

"I wasn't asking to come inside", Toby told her.

"Oh, okay".

He held out the keys. "I just came to return this to you".

She just stared at him. "But why?"

"Since I don't have the cash to pay you back I'm returning your truck".

"It's your truck and I'm in no hurry for the money. You can take your time. Look you don't even have to..."

"I won't be needing it anyway", he quickly said before she could finish. "I can't leave Rosewood without paying you back first".

Back in her room, Spencer had a tough time accepting what Toby had just done and what he was about to do. He had made plans to get away from Rosewood a long time ago but why was he suddenly leaving now? She was certain he hadn't saved up enough to leave just yet. Was it because of her? He did say he could only think of one reason to stay. And now that reason no longer existed.

The sound of her phone broke her thoughts.

Good job, Spence! You have completed your task well. The further Toby is away from you, the safer he'll be.

-A

The text made her furious enough to consider throwing her phone out of the window. Spencer finally decided that she was not going to let -A win. She grabbed the truck keys and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why do I always knock on this door only to have you open it?"

Jenna was taken aback. "Spencer? What do you want?"

"I want to see Toby", she demanded.

Jenna chuckled. "You think he would want to see you after you left him like that? You have no right to be here".

She was really testing Spencer's patience now. Although she just wanted to shove Jenna out of the way, Spencer held back her anger and instead tried to cheekily slip into the house. Jenna blocked Spencer just as she felt her come closer.

"Nice try".

"Toby! Toby!" Spencer called out, hoping he would come down.

"Will you stop shouting? He's not even at home. And I'm not going to tell you where he is".

"Spencer?" Toby came up behind them.

Defeated, Jenna stormed back into her room.

Toby was utterly confused. He had just left Spencer not too long ago and now she was suddenly standing at his door. Arguing with Jenna and staring at him rather furiously.

He didn't know what to expect as she started to come closer. He certainly hadn't expected her to place a hand on his chest and so his eyes grew wide when she did, thinking for a second that she was going to kiss him. Spencer dropped the keys into his shirt pocket.

"Take it back", she told him harshly. "You will be needing it because you're not going anywhere".

"No. I just went and told my boss I'm leaving the job".

"Well go back there right now and tell him you've changed your mind".

"Give me one good reason to stay", he challenged.

This time Spencer did kiss him. "Me", she said. "I still think what I did was for your own good. But I'm selfish, Toby. I really tried but I can't stand to be without you anymore. If you really can deal with the fact that there are things I can't tell you..."

"Like I said, Spencer. I don't care about what you can't tell me", Toby placed his hands on her shoulders. "I only care about you". He pulled her in for a second kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She knew it was far from over. Stopping Toby from leaving and winning him back was only the half the battle. Because now she faced a much tougher task - keeping -A at bay. You don't just defy -A and get away with it. She knew this very well and yet was determined to fight for her love.

Spencer drove Toby back to the construction site.

"You really didn't have to take the trouble to drop me off here".

"I wanted to! I've been away from you so long that now I don't want you out of my sight. Not even for a minute".

Toby gave Spencer that look. That look he'd given her when she first bought him the truck. The look that told her how much he appreciated everything she did for him.

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Time for me to go get my job back. You don't have to stay you know. I know you must have a lot of homework you're dying to go home and do".

She shook her head. "I'll wait for you right here".

Spencer got out and leaned against the truck, keeping a firm watch on Toby. -A was always quick to react to events but he/she hadn't said anything yet. Spencer began to wonder whether -A was going to let this go. Maybe the devil had a heart?

She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes as her phone went off. How could she possibly think -A was going to keep quiet?

Aw, you two are so cute! Not a smart move, Spencer. You are smart enough to realise that you're going to pay for this, right? Big time.

-A

Outside Toby's house, Spencer was reluctant to leave him. When she asked if she could come inside for a while, Toby politely pointed out that Jenna would go berserk if she found Spencer in the house.

"I'm thinking about your safety here", Toby told her.

Spencer couldn't argue with that. Neither could she ask him to come her house because of her father. Peter Hastings certainly wouldn't be over the moon to have Toby over after what happened that night they questioned him about Jason.

"Let's grab some coffee", she grabbed his arm as he started get out of the truck.

"We just had coffee on the way. You're the caffeine addict. I've had enough coffee for one day".

Spencer gave him a puppy face. "I know. I'm just looking for excuses to spend more time with you. That's all".

A warm smile spread across his face. "Can't get enough of me, huh?" he winked. "Tomorrow after work, we'll spend the whole day together. I'll be up for anything. I'll happily drink as many cups of coffee you want me to. I promise, ok?"

Toby gave Spencer a quick kiss on the lips before heading inside. Spencer just couldn't relax. The worst thing was not knowing when and how -A might jump in to make his/her move. She wasn't even sure what exactly -A planned to do. But staying close to Toby and seeing for herself that he was safe and sound was the only way she managed to keep herself calm.

Spencer was having a restless night.

Make sure you get a good night's sleep. Cause tomorrow's a big day!

-A

And this text kept her up all night.


End file.
